


Joyride

by SpaceWeeb



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle ride, romantic if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWeeb/pseuds/SpaceWeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the most relaxing way to spend a day off? Well, I suppose it depends on the mechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just needed more cute Gunmax/Deckerd and this came to mind. I hope you enjoy.

It didn’t get much better than this.  
Being part of the Brave Police, and having the world clamoring for your help in solving crimes and fighting criminals had its perks, granted, but on the days they managed to keep work from edging into their off time, this was the best way to spend the hours.  
At least, it was in Deckerd’s opinion.  
The wind whipping past his audios, the ground passing by beneath them at a speed he didn’t bother to calculate, his arms wrapped comfortably around Gunmax’s waist and his helm resting against the broad surface of his polished teal back; nothing could ever hope to compare to it. Even if they wanted to, none of his worries could reach him here, now. Not work, not the latest pressing case, not foreign drama, not vice-inspector-general Azuma’s hostile attitude towards their competence or the media’s continuing obsession with their lives. Not even the twists and turns and cutbacks of the highways could bother him.  
He was free.  
They were free.  
__________________________________________________________________________

It didn’t get much better than this.  
Sure, he got to spend more than his fair share of his time zipping around on his motorcycle, the wind in his face and rushing by his chassis with that exhilarating thrill he’d come to crave. Chasing down crooks, patrolling the streets and offering a sense of security to the people of Nanamagari City –even though anyone who really knew him would feel at least a little discomforted by his presence- and just plain joyriding. And of course, transforming into the Max Cannon. He spent more time on his motorcycle than most people spent at work.  
But this was different. Special.  
Deckerd never held him this way when they rode together for work.  
In fact, holding really wasn't the right word for what the shorter mech was doing. It was more like a hug. Maybe even a cuddle, with the way the police bot seemed to conform to the every contour of his back. And when his mind wandered and he absentmindedly traced charcoal hands over the seams in his driver's chassis? Well, there was nothing quite like it.  
He could drive forever if it meant Deckerd would never let go.  
‘What a sap,’ he chuckled to himself.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The setting sun began to splash crimsons and golds and oranges across the sky as Gunmax finally pulled off the road and slowed to a stop. Perched on the edge of a large hill, the valley and its town stretched out beneath the two mechs for miles, a beautiful panorama in the fading light. Electric lights began to flicker on in the windows, twinkling like the stars that began to appear above them as the sun finally dipped its head below the horizon.  
Wrapped in the warmth of content and shared body heat, the two mechs watched in silence, drinking in the feel of each other more than the sight in front of them. Deckerd’s breath on the nape of Gunmax’s neck, one of Gunmax’s hands dropping to give the other’s the smallest squeeze, the gentle purr in both their engines as they idled. This moment could stretch on for infinity and it still wouldn't be long enough.  
But they only had a few more hours.  
“We should probably get going, eh, Patokichi?”  
Of course the highway patroller spoke first. In turn, Deckerd just offered a noncommittal hum, clinging a little tighter to his companion's form and continuing to gaze steadfastly at the lights shimmering in the sky above them instead of turning to look into his cool optics.  
Gunmax smirked softly.  
The rumbling rev of a motorcycle engine echoed into the darkness around them, and soon, the ground was speeding away beneath them once more.  
“Gunmax?” The blue and white mech murmured into the other’s shoulder.  
No reply.  
“ … Thank you.”  
The wind brushed soft laughter past his audials.  
“‘Love you, baby.’”


End file.
